New Lovers, New Friends
by Adi Neutron-Jones
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Jimmy Neutron bertemu dengan John 'Soap? -Sori lagi males bikin Summary- ONE-SHOT fic. Please review...


Hi Gan, ane Balik lagi dengan fanfic Crossover perdana ane. Kali ini, ane mo ngasih ente Cerita Crossover antara Call of Duty X Jimmy Neutron. Nah, Bagaimanakah ceritanya ?

**DISCLAIMER: Call of Duty Series semuanya Punya Activision dan Jimmy Neutron Punya O-Mation, DNA, and Nickeledeon. *Siap-siap berlindung di Belakang pintu***

Warning: Gaje, OON, OC, OOC, Abal, Author Autis dll...

Rate: T (Mungkin, soal.x ga jago Nge-Rate)

Genre: Romance (Contain J/C Soap/OC – Mungkin soal.x ga terlalu kerasa atau malah gak ada), Friendship (MacTavish/Jimmy) *sayang, FFn hanya boleh ngasih kita memberi 2 genre pada fic kita. Padahal fic ana campuran bisa 4 genre dalam 1 cerita – Ditampar pake Tongkat Baseball*

A/N: Setting waktu ialah setahun setelah kejadian End Game. Ketika John Price mengorbankan dirinya agar anak buahnya selamat. ONE-SHOT!

4 Mei 2017

Bandara McHubert, Retroville, Texas.

12:05 PM

Andai saja Ia tak Mati, Aku pasti masih bisa Tertawa dengannya. – Sgt. John "soap" MacTavish, After End Game (Next Issues)

Siang itu merupakan Hari terpanas yang pernah dialami oleh Soap, Pahlawan yang pernah berperang melawan terroris kelas dunia asal Russia. Kali ini, ia mengambil Liburan ke Retroville bersama pacarnya. Neneknya juga yang menyuruh John untuk ke Retroville untuk menengok kakeknya yang mengidap penyakit parah. Hari itu juga hari yang tak terduga. Karena ia akan bertemu seseorang yang tak pernah ia temui nantinya.

"Dimanakah kami bisa membeli Rumah? Kami butuh tempat tinggal selama 2 tahun disini" Ucap John. "Yah, Yang tersisa hanya 2 Rumah yang satu di Distrik Lindenbergh dan yang lagi satu ada di Retroville Suburban Residence, Pak" Resepsionis itu menjawab dengan ramahnya. "John, kenapa kita menginap saja dirumah nenekmu?" Ujar Anna, pacarnya John. "Apa, dan Merusak semua kesenangan kita nanti? Ayolah, Dirumah nenekku, Peraturan disana sangatlah ketat. Bahkan ketika aku berumur segini." "Tapi, Kan,," "Sudahlah, toh, kita akan menetap dirumah yang kubeli itu selamanya" Ujar John, yang berusaha menjelaskan pacarnya mengapa ia tak mau menginap dirumah Neneknya. (A/N apa jangan-jangan neneknya si Soap kayak Mpok Nori ya? Makanya dia nggak betah disana *Disembur ama Mpok Nori*)

"Pak, saya beli rumah di Retroville Suburban Residences, dengan paket family, berapa semuanya?" Ucap John. "Yah, semua US$14.575,45. Bayar cek atau cicil via Online, Pak?" Agen Residences itu berujar dengan wibawanya. "Kalau soal pembayaran, bisa ditanggung via Online." Kata John. Dan setelah terjadi transaksi antara John dan Agen itu, kesepakatan itu selesai. Dan kini, Kedua pasangan itu sudah siap berangkat ke tempat itu dengan Mobil Ferrari GT-1 model terbaru berwarna merah maroon yang mengkilap. "Are you Ready, Baby?" John berkata kepada pacarnya dengan santai dan terlihat keren. Dan mobil itu Melaju menuju Retroville Suburban.

Sementara itu...

Retroville Suburban Residence (RSR)

12:36 PM

Sains Bukanlah Ilmu Sejati, melainkan cara Untuk bisa dekat dengan Tuhan – James Isaac Neutron, The truth about it (Next Fanfic)

"NEUTRON!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang menggedor Pintu masuk Lab pemuda Jenius yang Bernama James Neutron. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika kau tak membuka pintunya. Cepat buka pintunya!". Yah, walaupun mereka sudah berumur 22 tahun dan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, kebiasaan buruk anak-anak mereka masih saja ada. Tiba-tiba, suara lelaki yang gagah dan kalem menyapanya dari belakang. "Hey Cindy, sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya ke lab jam 3 sore dan keluar jam 10 malam. Kenapa kau cepat sekali datangnya?". "Dengar ya, Nerdtron. Aku nggak suka kalau kau selalu saja menghindari kencan kita. Alasan, Penemuan baru lah, masalah anomali lah, bla bla bla bla bla..." Ujar Cindy ngomel-ngomel setelah ia memutarkan badannya ke arah Jimmy. Tapi Jimmy Mendengarkannya seakan ocehan itu sama saja mendengar frekuensi 44,67 Ghz dari arah Planet Glise 2014 CH. "Baiklah, Partner Lab, Tunggu aku malam minggu jam 7. Itupun jika aku sudah menyelesaikan Proyek Robot FG-33 pesanan USMC yang harus jadi hari Jum'at." Ujar jimmy dengan santainya. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi Cindy dan kemudian pergi menuju Labnya. Perasaan Cindy kemudian berubah dari marah menjadi senang karena sudah merasa tenang setelah mendapatkan jawaban dan kecupan dari sang Arjuna *Alah, Lebay*. "Hey, Jimmy, Bener ya, Awas kalo bo'ong" katanya sambil senyum-senyum. Jimmy langsung Sweatdrop dan berkata "Terserah kau saja".

Cindy yang kemudian sadar bahwa sang Professor sudah masuk Lab duluan kemudian langsung menyusulnya dengan rasa kesal karena sudah dikerjain oleh si Doi. "Hey Jerktron! Kau curang masuk lab duluan!" Cindy berusaha masuk ke dalam. tapi apa daya, sudah duluan terkunci sama Sistem Keamanannya. "Ya sudahlah, Toh aku akan menghajarnya juga nanti" Kata Cindy dengan kesalnya yang kemudian pulang kerumahnya. Tapi, Ditengah perjalanannya, ia Hampir saja ditabrak oleh Mobil Ferrari merah yang tentu saja dikendarai oleh John MacTavish dan Pacarnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, maafkan kami." Kata John yang langsung keluar dari mobil itu. "John, makanya kalau berkendara itu liat-liat jalan dong. Liat kan, Nona ini hampir saja jadi korban." Kata Anna yang juga langsung keluar dari mobil itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, memang salahku yang jalan sambil menggerutu." Jawab Cindy yang tersungkur di tengah jalan. "Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Oh ya, Kami ingin menanyakan alamat ini." kata Anna sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas kearah Cindy. "Oh, Lokasi ini hanya 2 blok dari rumahku. Akan kutunjukkan Jalannya." Ujar Cindy dengan perasaan senang. "Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih, Namaku John MacTavish dan ini Pacarku Anna Ashford." John mengenalkan dirinya "Dan, Namaku Cynthia Vortex, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Cindy. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Kalian." Jawabnya Ramah. "Baiklah, Cindy, Kau boleh ikut ke mobilku. Nanti kau yang jadi petunjuk jalan" Kata John sambil menawari Cindy tumpangan. "Uhmmm,,,,, Bagaimana ya?". "Ayolah, jangan malu-malu." Rayu Anna sambil meyakinkan Cindy agar mau masuk dan menunjukkan jalan ke alamat itu. "baiklah, Jika kau memaksa" Kata Cindy dengan rasa setuju.

Kemudian Cindy masuk ke mobil itu dan menunjukkan jalan kepada kedua warga baru itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka telah sampai ke tujuan. Ternyata alamat yang dimaksud adalah Jln. Avegrade A No.335. yaitu disamping rumah keluarga Neurton (bener enggak ya nama Jalannya?). Ketika turun, mereka langsung disabut oleh Hugh Neutron, ayahnya Jimmy "Halo, Cindy, Siapa yang bersamamu itu?". "Eh, Tn. Neutron, ini adalah tetangga baru anda. Ini John MacTavish dan Ini pacarnya, Anna." Kata Cindy yang memperkenalkan mereka dengan Tn. Neutron. Kemudian, tiba-tiba muncul pujaan hati Cindy yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jimmy. "Ayah, kau ngomong dengan siapa?" Ujar Jimmy dengan Santainya. "Hi, Jimbo! Perkenalkan ini Tetangga baru kita. Yang ini namanya John dan yang disampingnya adalah Anna." Kata ayahnya. "Oh, Hi John, Hi Anna, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Hi, Nona Pirang, apa kabar" sambut Jimmy sambil menyindir Pacarnya itu. "Hi Jimmy, Hi Tn. Neutron, Senang bisa bertemu kalian" Ujar John dan Anna sambil tersenyum seperti Iklan pasta Gigi *Ditabok Soap/Anna*. Semua terlena dengan pembicaraan antara tetangga baru dengan senior. Semua tenggelam suasana canda kecuali Cindy yang dari tadi Cemberut ga Karuan karena jadi Objek ledekan Jimmy.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang Magrib(?). "Wah, sudah gelap, Sampai berjumpa besok ya, tetangga baru." Kata Jimmy dan Ayahnya yang ingin masuk Kerumah sebelum Judy Neutron selesai menyiapkan Makan Malam. "baiklah, sampai besok" Kata John. Kemudian Hugh, John, dan Anna Masuk kerumahnya masing-masing, Jimmy dan Cindy masih saja berbicara soal Kencan yang belum pasti bakal dilaksanakan. Ditengah-tengah mereka bermesraan, tiba-tiba Nn. Neutron alias Ibunya Jimmy memanggil "Jimmy, Makan Malam sudah siap!". "Wah, udah waktunya. Mau ikut kerumah nggak?" Kata Jimmy sambil membujuk pacarnya untuk ikut makan malam bersama. "Maaf, Lain kali saja, lagipula aku ada Janji dengan Libby untuk JJ ke Mall nanti Malam." Kata Cindy. "Oh, Ya udah, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Jimmy. Kemudian Jimmy mencium Cindy, tapi kali ini tepat dimulutnya. "Uhm, rasanya agak asin, tapi sedikit pedas" Ujar Cindy yang niatnya ingin Menyindir Jimmy. "Oh, Sori, yang. Tadi aku Makan Semur Jengkol. Tumben-tumbenan Ibuku memasak masakan Indonesia." Kata Jimmy dengan Muka Innocent. "Hah!,,,," Cindy langsung tersentak dan rasanya ingin Pingsan ditempat. "Oh, kalo begitu, sampai Jumpa" Cindy langsung pergi dengan Muka eneg. (A/N: Ntar pas udah nyampe Rumah, Cindy pasti langsung muntah dan banting-banting Wastafel di Kamar Mandinya.)

Jam 8:09 PM

"Hei Anna, tolong geser Koper ini ke Kamar atas. Koper ini Berat sekali!". Teriak John nggak karuan. "Kau ini, kau kan Tentara Task Force, masak bawa beginian nggak bisa" Sindir Anna yang sedang nyantai di pinggir tangga rumahnya. Lalu John mengeluarkan Gaya Rocker ala Candil 'Serieus' "Task Force Juga Manusia! Makanya Bantuin. Berat tau!" Rengek John.

Ditengah Kekacauan beres-beres tetangga baru, Tiba-tiba saja Jimmy bersama Goddard, Anjing Robot kesayangannya dengan membawa alat ciptaanya. "Halo Tetangga, Butuh bantuan?" Sapa Jimmy dengan gaya bicara Raja Julien di PoM *Disetrum Jimmy*. "Oh, Hai Jimmy, Kau tepat pada waktunya! Bisakah kau membantu kami?" Tanya John pada Tetangganya ini. "Oh, tenang saja. Dengan alat yang ku ciptakan ini, Semuanya Akan beres." Kata Jimmy mempromosikan Iklan –eh, Ciptaanya maksudnya- kepada Tetangga barunya. "Aku persembahkan pada kalian AE-5000, robot type drone yang bisa membersihkan Rumah dengan cepat!" Ujar Jimmy sambil menerangkan ciptaan barunya. "Robot ini juga bisa memusnahkan Tikus dan Kecoa yang bersembunyi dirumahmu. Dilengkapi dengan Laser, Senapan Mesin dengan peluru NATO 17" x 10" mm, Distruptor Pembersih, Sikat, dan berbagai alat pembersih lainnya. Bahkan ia bisa Membangun rumah yang sudah hancur akibat perang sekalipun." Lanjut Jimmy. "WOW, keren, kelihatannya kau seperti membuat mesin perang!" Ujar John. "Ini berhasil tidak?" Kata Anna setengah percaya. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin 100%, tapi baiklah, mari kita coba!" kata Jimmy.

Kemudian mesin itu Dinyalakan dan muncul suara "bip, bip" dan kemudian robot itu mulai membersihkan Rumah yang baru saja dibeli John. Pertama Robot itu membersihkan Loteng, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bagian ruangan lantai 2. John dan Anna hanya diam terpaku melihat keajaiban mesin yang diciptakan Jimmy itu. "Wow, Tuhan pasti memberimu Kejeniusan untuk bisa membuat alat semacam ini" Gumam John sambil komat-kamit. "Tentu saja, Aku besyukur pada Tuhan. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan seperti Charles Darwin." Jawab Jimmy. Tak terasa 10 menit sudah dan Robot itu menyelesaikan Tugasnya. "Woooowwww,,,,,, Secepat ini? Ini Luar Biasa!" kata John dan Anna serempak. "Oh, tentu, berterimakasihlah pada alatku ini" Jawab Jimmy dengan bangga-nya. "Wow, bolehkah kami membayar ciptaanmu ini? kami ingin membutuhkannya jika ada bersih-bersih." Kata John yang ingin memiliki alat luar biasa itu. "Oh, kau tak usah bayar. silahkan ambil saja, aku masih punya 10 copy-an lagi di Lab ku." Ujar Jimmy. "Wow, kau baik sekali. Terimakasih Professor" Kata John sambil menjabat tangan Jimmy. "Ah, Panggil saja aku Jimmy". "Oh, Baiklah, Jimmy" ujar John pada Jimmy. John 'Soap' dan Jimmy kemudian berjabat tangan tanda ucapan selamat datang ke Retroville. Kemudian setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang tentang Kehidupan masing-masing. Jimmy pun Menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa Punya lab sendiri sedangkan John dan Anna menceritakan kehidupan mereka sebelum pindah ke Retroville khususnya pada saat kejadian MW 2. Saking lamanya mereka berbicara, tak terasa sudah larut malam dan Jimmy kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua Tetangga barunya itu. Sungguh Hari yang tak terduga bagi Jimmy dan John 'Soap' karena mereka tak menyangka bisa bertemu dan berteman baik padahal baru saja kenal.

THE END (Next Issues: Soap will Maried)

**AFTERTOUGHT:**

RizkRoberto: Bagaimana? Lebaykah, Gajekah, OOC-kah, oon-kah? Saya Tunggu Review Agan-agan. Crossover CoD/JN saya ini Biasanya bersekuel. Jadi, tunggu Sekuel berikutnya.

Jimmy (Umur 11 tahun): Eh Author Katrok! Napa lo nyodohin gw Ama Vortex?

Cindy (Umur 11 tahun): Iya nih, Authornya gaje, gw gak mau Dijodohin ama Anak kepala gede gaje ini.

Jimmy: Eh, ape lu kata?

Cindy: Ngajak ribut lo, Jerktron!

RizkRoberto: Yah, malah Ribut ni Dua cunguk gaje

John 'Soap': Wow, Thanks ya Author. Kali ini gw dikasih pasangan yang Normal. Gk kayak Author Fandom CoD lain yang pikirannya YAOI mulu,,,,,, *John langsung di uber ama Author2 Fandom CoD*

James (Jimmy umur 20-an): Author, thanks ya dah Jodohin kita *Sambil peluk2 an ama Cindy umur 20-an.*

Cynthia (Cindy umur 20-an): James, aku Cinta Padamu!

James: Cynthia, aku juga Cinta Padamu! (Langsung cium Doi-nya)

RizkRoberto dan John 'Soap': Cie, cie, cie, cie,,,,,,,, Prikitiew!

Jimmy dan Cindy: Hoeeeksss,,,, (Muntah dan eneg setelah melihat diri mereka versi dewasa)

Eustace Strych (Umur 20-an): Oh, Cynthia, teganya dirimu meniggalkan Aa' (Drama Mode: ON)

RizkRoberto: Nah, Fanfic ini udah selesai, tunggu sekuelnya yach, Ceritanya John 'soap' ama Anna mau Nikah di Retroville tapi langsung dikacaukan dengan serangan Terroris bentukan Eustace Strych, Musuh abadi James Neutron. Jadi, stay tuned. Dan Bye,,,,,, *Author langsung kabur*

Tirai kemudian ditutup.


End file.
